Unsolved Comfort
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT**Set after The Clone Wars Season 5* A devastated Anakin tries to understand why Ahsoka left the Jedi Order after she is nearly executed for being framed Barriss for the Bombing of the Jedi Temple Hangar. Padmé tries to put things right by finding and bring Ahsoka back to say her final goodbyes to Anakin. *AU*


**A/N:** _Hi all again! Here's yet another One Shot that I have had had stored away forever. This story takes place after Clone Wars Season 5 ends. Please note: I haven't actually seen Seasons 4, 5 or 6 of Clone Wars but I have read about what happens and I have seen the final scene which is just totally emotional to watch and heartbreaking. I'm working on another couple of one-shots about this same subject but they're slightly different to what this one is. At the time when I started writing this, I was going off what was rumored at the time that if the show had of progressed after season 6 that Anakin and Ahsoka would have reunited and Anakin tries (and fails) to talk her into returning to the Order but she refuses. This rumor was confirmed I think at Celebration Anaheim last year where they released unfinished episodes of the series which are still canon. Anyway, I think I might have gotten my information mixed up. Also, the rumor also said that Ahsoka had teamed up with Bo-Katan, the now late Satine's sister. So I hope you all enjoy, Unsolved Comfort._

* * *

 **Unsolved Comfort**

* * *

Anakin paced the balcony of Padmé's apartment, his mind still reeling from Ahsoka's decision to leave the Order. Padmé watched sadly as her husband paced. She hated seeing him torn. She knew how close Anakin was to Ahsoka and just how much they had been through together.

"Why? Why did she have to leave?" Anakin questioned, his eyes on the ground. Sighing, Padmé walked over and joined him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she was surprised when he stopped pacing.

Anakin turned his gaze from the ground to his wife. Seeing Padmé calm wasn't what he wanted. What he wanted was answers that only Ahsoka could answer.

"She did what she thought was right." Padmé said softly.

Anakin sighed, frustrated. Shrugging off Padmé's hand, he turned and placed his hands on the balcony railing. Padmé closed her eyes for a moment as she thought of what to say next.

"Ani," she stepped closer to him, placing a hand back on his shoulder. "Ahsoka made her decision. You of all people know what she's like." Padmé allowed her hand to slide from his shoulder. Anakin turned his head so that he was looking at her.

"I told her that I knew what it was like to want to leave the Order and her last words to me were 'I know'. I don't know if she worked out what's going on between us or what." Padmé watched as Anakin's face turned to an expression of sorrow.

Without another word, he walked from the balcony to the door and slipped silently out.

* * *

"I'm really starting to worry about him, Padmé." Obi-Wan said as he and Padmé walked slowly down the corridors of the Senate Apartment Complex. It had been three days since Ahsoka had left the Order and Anakin was still sulking. The Council had decided to give Anakin time to get his head straight but no matter what encouragement Padmé or Obi-Wan gave him, he simply shrugged it off like he no longer cared.

"You have every right to worry, Master Kenobi," Padmé said as she kept in step with her old friend. While Obi-Wan was one of her oldest friends, she and Anakin were unable to tell him about their marriage in fear of him telling the Council and giving them every reason for Anakin's expulsion. "He has not spoken to me about Ahsoka for the past three days."

"Nor I." Obi-Wan said nodding sadly. "What can we possibly do? Master Windu said it would be something he would get over but he hasn't. He's formed an attachment to her and that's what Master Yoda feared."

Padmé listened and understood how Obi-Wan must have been feeling. He had known Anakin for as long as she had and there were still things she was learning that Obi-Wan already knew about him. "I know how you feel, Obi-Wan. I don't know if he'll ever get over this." Obi-Wan and Padmé stopped walking at the end of the corridor.

"In time he will, milady. Don't worry." Obi-Wan patted Padmé on the shoulder and continued down the corridor. Padmé watched him go and suddenly an idea struck her.

* * *

Padmé sat in the co-pilot's chair as Captain Typho flew her Naboo Starcruiser in the direction of the atmosphere surrounding Shili. Once Typho had landed the ship in the most remote place that he could find, he powered down the engine and turned to the Senator.

"Is this a good idea?"

"Yes, Captain it is. Ahsoka might have been Anakin's Padawan but she's also my friend. Anakin's friend. Please, this is something I need to do. For his sake." Padmé looked at Typho desperately and he finally relented with a sigh.

"Alright, but be careful. Take Artoo with you just in case." Typho cautioned. Padmé nodded and with a happy beep, Artoo followed her out onto the ramp.

Once out on the ground, Artoo and Padmé made their way towards the village Padmé knew to be Ahsoka's. Padmé knew all about Ahsoka's life prior to her being found by Plo Koon. After the events of the Malevolence crisis, Padmé had bonded with Ahsoka and the pair had found that they had a lot in common. They both knew of their willingness to keep Anakin out of harm's way. This was something Padmé could be comfortable about. She knew she didn't have to worry so much since Ahsoka would be with him but now, the Senator was hell bent on making things right.

Artoo beeped causing Padmé to look down. _"Do you know where we're going?"_ Artoo beeped at his mistress.

"Of course I do, Artoo. I've been to Shili a couple of times before."

" _That doesn't always mean you know where you're going."_ Artoo whistled in return.

"I know." Padmé kept walking with Artoo at her heels until they came to the outskirts of a village. "This is it." Walking through the village, it didn't take long for the pair to find the former Padawan.

Ahsoka was sitting in a field of tall grass. If it hadn't been for the growing lekkus and the remains of her Padawan braid, Padmé would never have known it was her. Artoo beeped. _"I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Don't worry, Artoo. I know exactly what I'm doing." Padmé whispered to the droid hoping that Ahsoka couldn't hear them. Without a second thought, Padmé stepped forward until she was standing only a few feet away from Ahsoka. "Mind if I join you?"

Ahsoka turned her head in surprise and sprung to her feet. "Padmé? What you doing here?"

"Anakin and Obi-Wan told me what happened. Anakin's upset that you decided to leave the Order." Ahsoka stood awkwardly in front of the Senator that she idolised.

"How are they?" Ahsoka asked, her voice no more then a whisper.

"Obi-Wan's all right. It's Anakin that misses you. He hasn't spoken to anyone in three days." Ahsoka dismissed Padmé's concerned tone. She didn't even acknowledge that Padmé was using Anakin's actual name.

"He really misses me that much?" Ahsoka asked. Padmé nodded.

"Yes, he won't talk to anyone but he did mention something to me," Padmé paused.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"He mentioned that your last words to him were 'I know'. What did you mean?" Padmé had a clue but she needed to be sure.

Ahsoka bit her lip. She knew Padmé was on to her. "I know about you and Anakin. I've had a hunch for a while." Ahsoka watched as a flicker of fear crossed Padmé's face. "I haven't told anyone." Padmé allowed herself to relax.

"I know you wouldn't. How did you find out?" Padmé asked gently. She had no idea how Anakin was going to react when she told him that Ahsoka knew but she had a feeling from the way he had spoken that he had the same hunch she did.

"Well, during the crisis with Grievous' first flagship I had a feeling something wasn't quite right as Anakin almost got himself and everyone else killed trying to save you and then when we were dying from the Blue Shadow Virus, you tried to tell him that you loved him, right?"

Padmé sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Yes, that was what I going to say."

"And did you?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Yes, I did when Anakin came to visit us in the hospital while we were recovering. You were asleep so you didn't hear us talking."

"I know it was ages ago, but what did you say? What did he say?"

"I told him how brave you were protecting me. He told me he was extremely proud of you and said he was relieved that we were both all right." Padmé smiled at the memory, even though she, Ahsoka and Rex had almost died. Ahsoka knew from the look on Padmé's face that Anakin wasn't the only one who missed her. She and Rex got on like a house on fire. Anakin often joked with Obi-Wan saying that Ahsoka and Rex were joined at the hip, a joke that Padmé often scolded Anakin over whenever the joke reached her ears.

"Does he suspect that I know about you two?" Ahsoka asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, he does." Padmé nodded. "After you left, I was the first person he told. Come home, Ahsoka. Not just for the Order's sake but Anakin's as well." Ahsoka looked away. She could hear the desperation in Padmé's voice but she chose to ignore it.

"I can't go back, milady. They don't trust me. They thought I was guilty of a crime I would never commit." Padmé could hear the teenager's voice break. Without thinking, she stepped forward and pulled Ahsoka into a tight hug.

Ahsoka could feel herself relax. Padmé had always had the warmest hugs. The pair had always confined in each other and it had been Ahsoka who had informed Padmé of Anakin's near-death experience early on in the war, while the Senator had been frantic with worry about her husband's wellbeing, Ahsoka had told her that she hadn't left Anakin's side and that Aayla Secura was keeping an eye on the situation and the medical droids were doing all they could to save him.

"Now what?" Ahsoka sniffed as she pulled out of her friend's hug.

"Well, you could come back to Coruscant, say your final goodbyes to Anakin. He'd want that." Ahsoka allowed a small smile to slide onto her face.

* * *

Anakin walked into Padmé's apartment to find the place quiet.

"Padmé?" he called. "You here?"

The sound of heels clicking on the marble floor caught his attention. He could feel a little tinge of hope raise inside, but it faded almost as suddenly as it had come when Padmé's handmaidens Motée and Ellé walked around the corner.

"Where's Padmé?" Anakin asked.

The two handmaidens looked at each other. Padmé had given them strict orders not to breathe a word of where she was going to anyone even her husband.

"She's not here." Ellé squeaked.

Anakin regarded her closely. He knew from experience that it took torturous methods to get these handmaidens to talk. They were trained to protect their mistress and keep whatever secrets hidden, such as a secret marriage. "I don't have time for games ladies, where is my wife?"

Motée set her jaw. She and Ellé knew the entire story behind what had happened with Ahsoka. At last, the maid relented. "She's gone to Shili with Artoo and Captain Typho."

"Why in the world would she-" Anakin started to say but realised a second too late of why she had gone to Shili. Without another word, Anakin whirled around bolted for the door. The handmaidens watched him go. Ellé then gave Motée a look of disgust.

"Why did you tell him that?" she snapped.

"He had to know. Ahsoka's his friend. He's lost without her."

* * *

Anakin raced down the maze of corridors of the Senate Apartment Complex. He ignored the eyes that following him as he willed his legs to run. It must have been strange to many senators to see a Jedi in these parts of Coruscant. They knew, however, that Anakin was frequent 'visitor' of Senator Amidala for reasons that went way beyond them.

When things had been normal, Anakin would think, _"If only they knew."_ In his eyes, they would be throwing themselves at Padmé for information, if she hadn't been so hard to break. While Senators were all about rules and regulations, Padmé was different. She had made a real difference on Naboo when she had been Queen. That was one of the qualities that Anakin always loved about her, even as a little boy.

Anakin's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Obi-Wan and C-3PO on the landing strip. He skidded to a halt a few feet away from his friends.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said regarding the panic on his former Padawan's face.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin said, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"What are you doing here? I thought the council would have sent you out on assignment after what…happened." Obi-Wan knew Anakin better then most. He knew not to breach the subject of Ahsoka unless necessary. He knew how to choose his words carefully. He wasn't known as "The Negotiator" for nothing.

"I, uh…" Anakin wasn't sure how to phase his next words.

"Excuse me, 3PO." Obi-Wan said to the droid.

"Oh, ah, yes sir." 3PO hurried off.

"I know where you're going." Obi-Wan said in low voice. Anakin stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You do?" he tried to not to sound panicked.

"Oh yes," said Obi-Wan as he stepped forward. "You're going to go to Shili to find Ahsoka."

Anakin grimaced. He hated when Obi-Wan guessed at his plan. "You're right. I am. You can't stop me."

"I'm not going to. I know how it feels to have an attachment that you cannot break." Obi-Wan bowed his head in shame.

"Ah-huh." Anakin didn't have time to argue with his old friend. Anakin knew how to test Obi-Wan's patience. As a Padawan he use to push Obi-Wan's buttons so much that it was a miracle that Obi-Wan didn't kick him to Mustafar and back. "I gotta go." Anakin pushed past him but something stopped him.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, upon seeing his former Padawan's hesitation.

There was the sound of rumbling and Padmé's ship landed on the landing strip. The ramp lowered and R2 rolled, beeping in greeting.

"R2-D2, where were you?" C-3PO scolded.

"It's alright 3PO, he was with me." Padmé said as she emerged from the ship.

Anakin didn't even smile at the sight of his wife.

"Senator." Anakin said bowing his head in greeting.

Padmé allowed a smile to slide across her lips.

"Anakin, I have a surprise for you." Anakin frowned and shared a look of puzzlement with Obi-Wan.

The friends watched as Ahsoka slowly made her way down the ramp.

The sight of his old friend made Anakin want to cry but he keep his tears at bay. _Jedi don't cry,_ he reminded himself.

"Hi Mast—I mean, Anakin." Ahsoka kept her head bowed. She couldn't get emotional now. Seeing Padmé had been hard enough but now seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan was a lot harder. They had been more then her fellow Jedi. They had been her friends. The closest thing to older brothers that she'd ever had.

"Ahsoka." Anakin said, his voice nearly breaking with emotion.

"I shall leave you to it." Obi-Wan bowed his head and patted Anakin and Ahsoka on the shoulder as he left.

"Come up to my apartment. We can talk there." Padmé said allowing her husband and young friend to follow.

* * *

Ahsoka sat awkwardly on the couch across from Anakin and Padmé. Her eyes lingered on the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with them. Being back on Coruscant was one thing but being in Padmé's apartment was another. She had been here a thousand times in the past on missions for Anakin but now, having second-guessed Padmé and Anakin's marriage, she felt like an outsider.

"Why did you leave?" Anakin asked outright, causing Ahsoka to almost jump out of her skin.

"You know the reason. They didn't trust me. They thought I was capable of something I would never do." Ahsoka said bitterly.

Padmé sat calmly as Ahsoka ranted. She had heard this tone come from Anakin at times too. He had often complained that the codes were too hard and wouldn't allow attachments hence having to hide their marriage from everyone, especially Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. However, Ahsoka's reason was completely different to Anakin's. She wasn't married and didn't have any secrets from the past. Anakin did.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said, getting her attention. "I know how you felt that day. I really do. This is the secret I have to keep hidden." He gestured to Padmé and Ahsoka simply nodded.

"I know. I've had a hunch for a while about you two." Ahsoka managed to hold her former master's gaze. "You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. Your last words to me were 'I know' and it got me thinking that you had knew about Padmé and I. How did you know?"

"Purely your interaction during the war. Your desires to keep each other safe. The looks."

"There are looks for this type of thing?" Anakin questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"You can't miss it. If you did, you'd be really stupid." Ahsoka's smile was as easy as it was going to get. It was if it was the old days were Ahsoka would say things that Anakin had no idea about.

Padmé smiled. Seeing the interaction between Anakin and Ahsoka made her feel proud to call Anakin her husband and Ahsoka her friend. Though it was in times like this that made her wonder what Anakin's life as a Jedi would be now be like now that Ahsoka was no longer a Jedi.

Anakin had come to understand Ahsoka in ways the Jedi Council had never really understood. He had come to realise long ago that Ahsoka was another version of him but without the attachment issues. He had come to love her like a little sister.

Very few people understood or saw that. For Anakin it hurt like hell. First he had to hide his marriage to Padmé and now his Padawan – sorry, _former_ Padawan, - had been force to give up her life as a Jedi because the council believed she was capable of terrorism.

Anakin would have told the council to rot in hell for what they had done to dishonest Ahsoka's good name by dragging through the mud but he held his tongue. He thought he loathed them before but he certainly _despised_ them now. He wanted them to take back everything they had ever said about him and Ahsoka.

"I can't stay, Anakin," Ahsoka sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I had to leave to escape my past. The Temple and the Jedi are no longer my home or my family. Please," She was begging now. "Let me go. Find yourself another Padawan."

"No," Anakin said. "I want _you_ as my Padawan."

Padmé sadly looked between the pair.

"All I wanted," Ahsoka said, her breathing now thick with emotion. "Was to be respected. Because of Barriss, and the council's beliefs, I am now looked down upon because the council thought I could commit a crime, I would never commit."

"You are not looked down upon," Anakin said, trying to soothe his upset former apprentice. "A lot of Jedi realised their mistake in believing Tarkin's testimony."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Doesn't matter now. I'm now a disgrace and its all because of Barriss and the council."

Anakin rose and stepped over to hug Ahsoka. He didn't normally do this but desperate times called for desperate measures plus he hated seeing her upset.

Padmé rose and sat on Ahsoka's other side. She rubbed the teenager's back in an attempt to calm her down.

Ahsoka clung to Anakin, like a child to a security blanket while he did the same. The teenager had never crumpled to her emotions the way she did now. She knew if she was still a Jedi then it would be looked down upon to show emotion by the council if they knew.

Padmé rested her head against Ahsoka's back. Anakin gripped his wife's shoulder, sandwiching Ahsoka in the middle.

For a moment, the trio said nothing. Ahsoka and Anakin both allowed themselves to cry themselves dry while Padmé shed a few tears herself.

"So what now?" Anakin asked as he sniffed, pulling free from the embrace.

"I have to go out on my own," Ahsoka said. She could see the frustration growing on Anakin's face. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll always consider you a friend, Anakin," she told him. "I'll always see you as the overprotective big brother that I never had. I'll always think of you as my teacher. You'll always be apart of my life."

"And you'll always be my annoying little sister, the one my mother never gave me. You'll be my happy-go-lucky student who, I will admit, taught me something. I'll always consider you one of my greatest successes."

Ahsoka snorted before looking to her other side to see Padmé grinning. "Don't let that go to his head."

Padmé chuckled. "I won't. Trust me."

Ahsoka smiled and turned to give Padmé a tight hug. "He's lucky to have a wife like you."

Padmé grinned. "Ani's lucky to have a supportive friend like you, Ahsoka. Remember that."

"I am still here, you know."

"We know." Ahsoka and Padmé said as they pulled apart.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Must you both tease me?"

Padmé and Ahsoka grinned cheekily and nodded.

Anakin shook his head.

The trio rose.

"I have to go." Ahsoka said.

Anakin felt his heart sink. This was it. Their final goodbyes.

"We wish you luck on your travels, Ahsoka," Padmé said, giving Ahsoka one last hug. "If you ever need us, please don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Ahsoka said as she pulled out of the hug and turned to face Anakin.

"This is it." Anakin said as Ahsoka turned to him.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes."

Anakin held out his arms and Ahsoka automatically walked into them, giving him one last fleeting hug. "Be safe." Anakin whispered in her ear. He then kissed her on the cheek, copying her motion from before.

If they hadn't been so close, it would be been awkward. If they had been out in the open it would have spelled expulsion for Anakin without question.

Padmé watched the moment with extreme sadness.

"Be careful out there, Snips."

Ahsoka gave a half-hearted chuckle before replying. "I will, Skyguy. Watch yourself. The council will be watching your every movement."

Anakin pulled out of the hug to look at her. "I will be _extremely_ careful."

Ahsoka gave a watery smile before pulling free from Anakin's arms and started to head towards the door. She gave Anakin and Padmé one last smile and disappeared around the corner and just like that, the teenager was gone.

Padmé, who had joined Anakin to watch Ahsoka's descent to the door, wiped tears from her eyes. It was sad to see such young talent wasted but if Ahsoka wanted to make some use of her life, when so be it.

* * *

 _Please review and please keep in mind that this is a ONE-SHOT. This story will not be updated._


End file.
